


Apostasy

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [163]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, post-Return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>apostasy: noun: ə-ˈpäs-tə-sē: a total desertion of or departure from one's religion, principles, party, cause, etc.</p><p>Apostasy can be traced to the Greek apostasis meaning "a standing away." It entered English in the mid-1300s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apostasy

The first time it happened John wondered if Sherlock was in the midst of a crisis of faith, a moment of apostasy. He looked up from his book and silently asked him if he were ill.

"I just would rather stay in."

"But it's at least an 8, it has all of the bells and whistles..."

Sherlock shook his head. "Before...I was always trying to go from case to case, not simply from boredom, but because I was afraid to admit how I felt about you. If I were busy, I could pretend..."

"And now?" John put down his book, and walked over to the window to stand behind the detective.

"Now..." Sherlock turned to face him, his eyes had turned that shade of...what was it exactly... aquamarine with a touch of gold? John blinked and nodded, still amazed how just being able to look into his eyes effected him; it had been months since his return, and yet, his breath caught. "...I would rather be here with you; just sharing the same air as you...it's enough for me...does that make any sense to you?"

John nodded again, afraid to speak. After a moment that seemed to last hours, he took a breath and let it out slowly. "Would you mind it so much if I kissed you?"

Sherlock shook his head and closed his eyes. John reached up and touched Sherlock's lips with a single quivering finger. "Do you know...?"

"Yes," he whispered. "Of course, always. I was afraid before. But, I'm not anymore. I just-"

John slid his fingers into Sherlock's hair, damp from the shower, and pulled him into a soft kiss, just enough to taste him, not enough to startle him, and felt Sherlock sigh against his lips.

"John."

"Hmmmm?"

"Would you mind terribly if we..."

"I'll text Lestrade, go get dressed."

"I love you."

"Go get dressed, you berk."


End file.
